Rin's Coming Of Age
by StoriedFabric
Summary: [COMPLETE] It is Rin's 19th birthday. She thinks about what Sesshomaru-sama means to her. Sesshomaru-sama comes to visit and they have a heated conversation. Rin's relationship to Sesshomama-sama is never the same again. Read to find out why!
1. Chapter 1

**RIN'S COMING OF AGE**

It has been raining all day. Here I am, sitting near the door of Lady Kaede's cottage wondering why it had to rain on my birthday. I turned 19 today and the birthday wishes have died down, since it is the late afternoon already. As the earthy smell of rain wafted through the air, I pondered a great many things...

My mind turned to Sesshomaru-sama as always. Sesshomaru-sama, in handing me over to Lady Kaede, also made her my guardian. Whether this was done consciously or unconsciously, I do not know. But the fact remains that since I am currently residing with Lady Kaede and since she is responsible for my food, shelter, and welfare; she is my legal guardian. Not Sesshomaru-sama.

So what did that make him?

He came to visit every second month or so. He always came bearing gifts - they were almost always kimonos of the highest quality. We would spend part of the day together, being in each other's company. He would listen as I told him what I had learned and seen, I would ask him what he had been doing, Master Jaken would interrupt as he always did; but off late, Master Jaken did not accompany Sesshomaru-sama on his visits to me anymore. Whenever I asked him why, he would never give me a straight answer. Although I did miss Master Jaken, I did feel lucky to have Sesshomaru-sama all to myself!

The girls my age in the village had suitors. Their suitors would spend part of the day with them, bring them presents, and just spend time with them. For some reason, all the boys kept away from me though. I did not understand why, until I asked my friend Suki. Suki told me that they were all under the impression that Sesshomaru-sama was my suitor!

_What?_

Oh how I had a good laugh at that! Sesshomaru-sama as my suitor! Oh how hilarious that is! I quickly told her that she was horribly mistaken but she would not hear of it. She told me that since he visits the village especially to see me, brings me luxurious presents, and spends time with me - he was a suitor in the eyes of the village! She also made the point of telling me that since he was no longer my guardian, he was acting as a suitor would...after all, why else would he continue to want to see me, even after he had handed me over to Lady Kaede's guardianship? Suki also mentioned that the fact he gave me the option of rejoining him again after I was of age, was also suspicious. If he had wanted me to live all my days in the village, he would not have offered me that option...

I of course thought this was absurd. Humans are so simple-minded, as Master Jaken would always say and for once, he was right. I thought I had no suitors because knowing a powerful demon like Sesshomaru-sama drives away any eligible men. I told Suki so but she just shook her head, saying that I would not recognize love even if it hit me on the face. Hah, maybe not but who needs love when you have pretty flowers all around you!

Having pondered enough, I borrowed an "umbrella" from Kagome and went off in the rain to my favorite flower field.

* * *

This field was my favorite among all the others because every inch of ground was covered with flowers of all colours. It looked like a rainbow had fallen on the ground! As I stood in the middle of the field with Kagome's "umbrella", I began appreciating how lucky I was to be living a comfortably safe life in the midst of friends, and to know Sesshomaru-sama...I was blessed indeed.

As the flowers started to rain down on me from the big tree, I was ecstatic - raining flowers! Nature's own birthday gift to me!

As I looked up to see how the flowers were loosening from the big old tree, I saw a huge dog! Not an ordinary dog, but a dog demon in his true form! Inuyasha cannot transform and I do not know any other pure dog demon other than Sesshomaru-sama, so could that be him? How would I know for sure?

Just then, the big dog started gathering all the fallen flowers into a pile in front of me with his nose, and I knew right there that it was my Sesshomaru-sama! He was responsible for the raining flowers after all! I looked up at him and gave him my best smile and his dog eyes looked happy. As I went closer to him, he morphed back into his human form. I ran to him, jumping up on him, giving him an earth-shattering hug!

He stood still, rather surprised, but then put his arms around me and his chin on my dark hair.

"Happy birthday, Rin," His voice rumbled.

I looked into his eyes and smiled my thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

As it was getting dark, we found a cosy spot on the forest floor. Sesshomaru was reclining against a large tree and I was making a fire. It almost seemed like the old days...oh how I missed them! I cannot wait until I am twenty because then, I will be able to rejoin Sesshomaru-sama and Master Jaken.

I sat opposite Sesshomaru-sama and unwrapped the package that he brought me. It was a rich lilac kimono - perfect to wear in the night, for a special occasion. It was much too rich to wear in the day but then again, all he ever gave me were rich kimonos and the way it was going, I doubted I would be able to wear any during the day time!

Sesshomaru-sama was observing me keenly, as he always did during his visits. He took extra care to see how I was doing. His sharp eyes and nose took in everything I would not tell him. There was no hiding from him!

I looked up at him, giving him a big smile, telling him I approved of the kimono.

"Hnn." He said, leaning his head back against the tree.

"Rin, do you know anybody in the village, besides my half-wit brother and his ridiculous friends?" He asked, his eyes closed and head still back against the tree.

"Hmm...I can't say I am very popular in the village but I do have one reliable friend. Her name is Suki. In fact I saw her earlier this morning and she spoke of you." I said, laughing at what she said.

Sesshomaru-sama turned his attention back at me, all eyes and ears.

"What would a human, that I do not know, have to say about me?" He asked coldly.

"Oh she didn't mean anything by it, she only mistook what I meant to you." I said, still shaking my head remembering what Suki said earlier.

Sesshomaru-sama's golden eyes held a spark of interest to them.

"Explain, Rin." He said.

I broke out of my reverie.

"Huh? Oh she only said that the entire village assumed you were my - wait for it - SUITOR! Haha, I can't tell you how I laughed at that one! If I could have rolled on the ground laughing, I would have. Have you heard of anything more hilarious?! Oh Master Jaken was right, humans are simple-minded!" I laughed, clutching my stomach.

Sesshomaru-sama stood up quickly, pinning an accusing stare on me.

I stopped laughing and looked up at him.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" I questioned.

"Do you you find me simple-minded as well, Rin?" He questioned.

"What? No - no not at all! What do you mean? That is not what I said!" I replied quickly, wondering what had gotten into him.

"You find it hilarious to think of me as a suitor, do you?" He questioned further.

I stood up quickly, facing him.

"No! Not at all! I am sure you would make a very nice suitor. I was not questioning your ability as a suitor. I am sure any demon female would welcome you as her suitor...I was only speaking of you as my suitor, that is all." I finished, only to realize how that last part sound!

I looked at him, fire in his eyes.

"Not that it would be hilarious if you were my suitor! It's just that I would be surprised, that's all. Not that I wouldn't welcome it. But that is not to say you are my suitor right now..." I bumbled on.

"Enough!" He yelled.

My eyes grew wider than they were, he was angry. He was really angry! He has never been angry with me...ever. What did I do? Stupid Suki!

"I do not like being toyed with, Rin." He spoke in a chilling voice.

"But I don't understand." I said, shaking my head helplessly.

He turned his back towards me.

"So you think I should court a female demon, do you? You spoke of me being not your suitor, but that of a female demon. Is this your wish?" He asked.

"My wish? No! That is..." I struggled.

"Say what it is you want to say, Rin" He said, calmly.

"I...I am scared Sesshomaru." I admitted, afraid of how he would respond to the truth in my heart.

He turned to me, facing me.

"Of what? Of me? Don't waste your breath, you have already insulted me more than you could have. I only want to hear the truth from here on after."

"I did not mean to insult you, so please believe me when I say it. I am also sorry..."

"Rin." His voice sharp as steel.

"Alright, alright. I would prefer it if you did not court a female demon, in fact I don't really want to think of you as a suitor to someone else. I know you would never be my suitor since you hate humans and half breeds and yet I am human and..."

"And if we were to mate, it would result in half demons." He stated, in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Like Inuyasha." I completed the sentence for him.

"Do you wish to make me angrier, girl? No, they would never be like Inuyasha!" His eyes flared again, and his fists clenched.

"Alright, I'm sorry! I can't seem to say anything right.." I fumbled, knotting my fingers and looking on the ground below, too scared to look up at him.

His claws lifted my chin upward.

"I do not intend on courting a female demon. I _thought_ I was courting you, Rin." He said, looking into my eyes.

My eyes widened and my face flushed. Suki was right after all, I am clueless!

"Evidently, I was not doing a very good job at it." He said, his eyes closed.

I laid my hands on his chest, looking up at him.

"No Sesshomaru, you are an amazing suitor. You only chose to court a clueless girl." I smiled.

His claws touched one of my hands.

"And I thought I was bad." He said. His opened eyes teasing me.

I laughed then, and placed my head on his chest. I wanted to be close to him now, after all that was said...

"Sesshomaru, _my love_?" I tested, looking up at him.

"Hmm?" His eyebrows raised.

I smiled. "Never get angry with me again." I said softly.

"Only if you stop saying such foolish things." He drew me to his arms again, his nose in my hair.

The fireflies buzzed all around us, the fire's sparks in the air, and the moon silently watching from the night sky above.

Today I turned 19 and I finally found something (or rather, someone) other than flowers, to love...

_Sesshomaru, my love..._

_**THE END**_


End file.
